creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Cones I'm here to contest the deletion of the page Cones, because of a re-upload. (Two times) Initially, the page was deleted because it was incomplete. I had finished the pasta since then, and re-uploaded it under a different name in hopes that this would not count as a re-upload, especially since the initial reason for deletion was, in fact, because it was unfinished. Having rectified this flaw, I feel a need to have it brought back up. As well, of course, as offering my apologies for uploading the page two times when it was against the rules. It was just a small misunderstanding. TheUnspeakableObject (talk) 21:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC)TheUnspeakableObject :The story is completely unbelievable. The kid is so obsessed with ice cream that he can just look past the fact that his mother puts him in a tub filled with ice cubes? Then chops him up as he still eats his ice cream? No. :Mystreve (talk) 14:52, April 19, 2014 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS: How is it against the rules exactly? Why do you insist on deleting something for no reason? TheUnspeakableObject: Against the forum rules to re-upload something that's been deleted? Anyways, my point is that it was first deleted because it was unfinished, and now it is finished, and I'm sorry for re-uploading it instead of just posting a deletion appeal. Be Wary of Masks This is my first time using this site, and my creepypasta was deleted within hours of being uploaded. I do not feel I was given a proper reason for its deletion, and would like to know why it was removed. I went over the rules before posting it, and once more afterwards, and I do not feel I have broken any rules. If I have, please let me know how I have so that perhaps I may avoid it in the future. Shred Hexstring (talk) 06:20, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Shred_Hexstring :We no longer accept Zelda pastas. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zelda :Mystreve (talk) 14:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Helpless Observer appeal I would like to appeal my pasta, Helpless Observer. Is supposedly does not meet the Wiki's quality standards- how? I believed that it was written well, with good punctuation grammar and spelling. Please consider reversing this deletion. :The dialogue was pretty bad in this story. There were parts where you didn't separate the paragraphs when the speaker changed. The story itself isn't very exciting either. By the time I reached the end, I didn't really care about any of the characters. Also, using a Star Trek line and quoting David Bowie's "Space Oddity" didn't make the story any better. :Mystreve (talk) 11:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Helpless Observer Krisiskiller (talk) 15:14, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hello. Im here about my creepypasta, "Welcome to Zombocom". It was origianally deleted because it was not finished, but I soon finished it and re-uploaded it. But it was taken down for re-uploading it, even though I added an ending and changed a few things. Could you please review it again? Thank you. May god bless your sole and grant you and your family good health, -Zebshard :Please follow the deletion appeal guidelines above, and I will review your story. :Mystreve (talk) 11:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- I made a post called Back to the Closet (creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Back_to_the_Closet), and it was not on LOLSKELETONS contributions even though he deleted it. Any reason why? It had all correct spelling, grammar, and capitalization. :Please follow the deletion appeal guidelines above, and I will review your story. :Mystreve (talk) 11:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC)